Lullaby for the Brothers
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: It's been a year since Macavity left, and his brothers wonder if he regrets it. Crappy summary, better than it sounds


Munkustrap couldn't sleep. He sat on a junk pile, looking at the full moon. "Can't sleep?" Tugger asked as he approached his older brother, Munk shook his head. "Too much going on right now..." the silver tabby replied as the Maine Coon joined him.

"I don't blame you, it's been a year since Cav..." Tugger said, unable to finish his sentence, Munk just slowly nodded. It had been a year since Macavity turned on the Junkyard and left.

"You think he ever regrets it?" Munkustrap asked. "I don't know...he was always a hard cat to read." Tugger said, "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Who knows?" he asked. Munkustrap just nodded.

But what they didn't know was somecat was watching them from afar, their eyes full of regret and pain, "I never should have done it...please, brothers, why can't you just take me back? please..." Macavity whispered, pleadingly.

Munk began to sing. (_This _means Munk is singing, **this **means Tugger's singing, this is Mac singing. _**this **_ is all of them.)

_Fate has been cruel and order unkind..._

_**How could we have sent you away?  
**_How could I have hurt them this way?

**The blame was our own**

My punishment's mine

_The junkyard is quiet tonight..._

_**But into the stillness, we'll bring you a song  
**_But into the stillness, you brought me your song

_**And we will your company keep  
**_With your voices, my company kept

_**Till your tired eyes and our lullabies  
**_For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies

_**Have carried you softly to sleep...  
**_In exile, I pay you my debt...

All brothers looked guilty, this had torn their family apart.

**Once did a tom who's eyes shone like the sun**

**look out on his junkyard and sigh.**

_He smiled and said "Surely there is no cat so lucky and so well beloved as I."_

**So great was his reign**

**So brilliant his glory that long was the shadow he cast**

_Which fell dark upon his eldest son_

_and only grew darker as days and night passed_

_**Lully Hidden Paw, good night brother ours  
**_Lully young ones, good night brothers mine

_**Rest now in the silent embrace...**_

_Bear up our lullabies, winds of the earth, through cloud and through sky and through space_

**Carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry our sorrow through kind**

_**Cavy, you're loved so much more than you know  
**_Brothers you loved me much more than I know

_**Forgive me for being so blind**_

Soon did his brothers do what was demanded

and gave to the moonlight his due...

Breaking the harmony, he saved his Jellicles

And banished him as a wise ruler must do...

But such is the weight of the love we have, brothers

Duties we always uphold

May you forgive me that foolishness mine

and live on with no burden upon your souls

_**Lully Hidden Paw, good night brother ours  
**_Lully young ones, good night brothers mine  


_**Rest now in the silent embrace...**_

May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams

and ease you your passage of days

May my apologies find you this night

_**And may my sorrow in kind**_

_**Cavy, you're loved so much more than you know  
**_Brothers you loved me much more than I know

_**May troubles be far from your mind**_

_**And forgive me for being so blind**_

The brothers started thinking...what about the many more years to come without each other? what would they do?

**The years now before us...**

Empty and forlorn...

_**I never imagined we'd face them all alone**_

May these sunless seasons...

_Swiftly pass, I pray_

_**I love you, I miss you...**_

_**All these miles away...**_

May all your dreams be sweet tonight...

_Safe upon your bed of moonlight..._

And know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom

_**And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon...**_

_**Sleep...**_

_**Sleep...**_

_**Sleep...**_

Macavity slunk away back to his warehouse, Tugger went back to his den where Mistoffelees was waiting and Munkustrap went back to his den where Demeter and Jemima were waiting.

Would their family be whole again? Only time would tell...

CCCC

Yeah, I'm alive, I just haven't time to post anything.

But this was sad, wasn't it? poor kitties :C The song is based off the duet of Lullaby for a Princess

I'm also thinking of writing another for Griz and Old D, should I?

R&R please!


End file.
